Two Are Better Than One
Dear Readers, Hi! It's JadeSky2468 here with a fanfiction I'm hoping to share with you all! The series will be called "Two Are Better Than One", and it's an MLP-Doctor Who crossover. If you haven't watched Doctor Who, the story will make more sense if you check the series out before reading. If you have watched the show, however, read on! The story is set with most of the elements seen in the 10th and 11th Doctors' seasons. If I have anything that doesn't fit in with either the DW or the MLP storyline, don't hesitate to leave comments! Also, constructive criticism and feedback are appreciated, so please, please, leave a comment about what you thought of the story. '' ''There will be six installments in all of the series. This is the first. Thanks so much! ''- JadeSky2468'' ------------- Chapter One 'MUFFIN WISHED WITH '''all her heart that she had been born into a different life. Unfortunately, all she had was her boring, day-to-day life in Ponyville. Literally. The sun shone brightly as the gray Pegasus walked through the streets, trying not to get trampled. Ponyville was crowded with other random ponies. As usual, Muffin was carrying an ordinary basket of homemade muffins on her back and was calling out, "Muffins! Muffins for sale!" in the hopes that somepony would step up and buy her items. "Muffins, fresh out of the oven!" Her voice was nearly drowned out by all the noise from everywhere, but Muffin persisted, calling out as loud as she could. However, nobody passing Muffin would even bother to approach her, let alone buy anything. They always walked past her, as if she simply wasn't there! Muffin tried again. "Fresh muffins! Fresh muffins to buy!" she hollered loudly. But the other ponies still continued to ignore her. That is... except for a few townspeople, who were fed up with her annoying yelling. "Get outta here!" the small group of ponies growled, shoving Muffin roughly. Muffin's muffins spilled onto the dirty street and she rushed to pick them before they got too trampled, or too dirty. She picked up her salvaged muffins and hurried to another part of town to try her luck there. Today, she decided to turn toward the flower booth. As usual, there was not too much business going on, but a few ponies were standing around the place. Muffin recognized most of the ponies. Taking a deep breath, she trotted up to the small booth. Two ponies, who Muffin recognized as Lyra and Sweetie Drops, were chatting together. Lyra, for some reason, had a bright purple mane, and she was pointing to it as Sweetie Drops howled with laughter. Beside them, DJ Pon-3 was blasting music for no apparent reason, while, Octavia and Berry Punch (who was running the flower booth) were sealing a deal. Two other ponies, who Muffin had seen around town, were in line after Octavia. Muffin decided to approach Lyra and Sweetie Drops first, and nervously stepped their way. "So, you seriously don't recognize the pony who did this to you?" Sweetie Drops was asking Lyra. "I'm sure it would be pretty easy to remember a mane stylist who dyed your mane purple by mistake." "Well, now that you mention it..." Lyra paused. "I ''do remember the stylist. All shades of blue, with a harp cutie mark like mine. Oh, and her name started with an M. Minuette, I think?" She cocked her head to the side, thinking, and nodded. "Yeah, that's got to be it." "Do you think she's new around here?" Sweetie Drops wondered, as Octavia cantered off with her flowers and DJ Pon-3 moved somewhere else to show her music. "I haven't heard of a Minuette in Ponyville." "Well, we could ask her," Lyra answered. "If we ever see her again." "Um, excuse me?" Muffin cut in suddenly, her voice quiet and barely understandable. Both Lyra and Sweetie Drops broke off their conversation and turned to stare at her. Muffin tried not to flinch or duck her head. "Oh," Lyra said after a moment. She made a strained smile. "Um. Hey... Muffin." "What are you doing here?" Sweetie Drops asked, trying to be friendly and quickly shooting a glare at Lyra. "Are you here to get flowers? Are you going to a wedding or something, or just putting the flowers in your room? What kind of flowers are you picking?" "I... uh... was wondering... i-if you'd like to... buy... buy one of... of my muffins... a-actually," Muffin stammered nervously. She held up the basket of salvaged muffins hopefully, her one yellow eye placed lopsided on her face. Her eye was a condition she had had all her life, and one of the chief reasons why she had a hard time making friends in Ponyville. After what seemed like forever, Lyra and Sweetie Drops answered Muffin's question. "Sure," Sweetie Drops replied, with what Muffin guessed was pity. "No thanks," Lyra said at the same time. Muffin looked from one pony to the other, confused. Who was telling the truth?" Sweetie Drops took care of the problem immediately, however, by giving a long death glare at Lyra while she addressed Muffin. "What my friend and I mean ''here is, we'd LOVE to buy your muffins and we're sure they're positively fabulous. Right, Lyra?" she added, glaring at her best friend again. Lyra shot a glare at Sweetie Drops and turned to Muffin. "Right!" she announced cheerily, smiling a too-huge-smile. "Obviously! Love, love your muffins." Sweetie Drops and Lyra both gave Muffin a small coin and were about to walk away with their muffins when they both suddenly put a hoof to their right ear, almost in unison. "Wait, the town did WHAT?" Lyra shouted after a moment. "No way. This cannot be happening." "This is urgent, Lyra," Sweetie Drops pressed, looking her friend in the face. "We need to get there ASAP!" "Got it!" Lyra proclaimed. Then, as she saw Muffin's confused expression, she blushed and blurted out, "We're sorry, Muffin, but we've got to go! Now! Later!" And with that, she and Sweetie Drops raced off. Muffin noted with disappointment that they carelessly threw their muffins in the nearby street without even taking a bite. Sad that she hadn't made any more money (other than two tiny coins), Muffin decided to spend the rest of the day at her house. She plodded gloomily away from the flower stand, and everything seemed gray, wet, and hopeless around her. But something was about to step in, changing Muffin's life forever. ~ Muffin felt so helpless that even a muffin couldn't help her. What was the point? Muffin had no talent to bake anything, let alone sell anything. Maybe she should get another boring, humdrum job, like being a janitor or the mailpony or something. Even being a rock could be better than thi- Suddenly, Muffin thought she heard a sound. She tried to quiet the gloomy thoughts in her head, listening hard. She heard it again. "''Ex...ter..." sounded the voice. It seemed far away, and Muffin could barely hear it over Ponyville's noise. She strained even harder. "Ex... ter..." the sound said again. Muffin was confused now. What kind of a pony or creature said "Exter" over and over again? Seriously. And then, Muffin realized that it was sounding out a word. A terrible word. "Ex... ter... mmm... innn... aaa... tttee..." Out of nowhere, a blast of blue light shot Muffin in the head and everything went black. She fell to the ground, unconscious for the time. When she woke up, she was not ready for what she saw. An attack on Ponyville... Category:Content (JadeSky2468) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Genre (Crossover)